Vibration welding is a technique in which vibration energy is applied in a particular frequency range to a clamped work piece. The frequency range is typically ultrasonic. Surface friction between vibrating adjacent surfaces of the clamped work piece generates heat, which ultimately softens and bonds the adjacent surfaces of the work piece. Vibration welding in a well controlled process, using properly functioning welding equipment, typically produces welds having a highly consistent and repeatable weld quality. However, while various approaches exist for ensuring control of a vibration welding process, such approaches may be less than optimal for the purposes of ongoing monitoring of a maintenance status or other status condition of the vibration welding equipment.